


A Very Kuroo Christmas

by AQuinton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas!, I just have this headcannon and I needed a way to vent it, M/M, because i love them, kurotsukki - Freeform, random christmas stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuinton/pseuds/AQuinton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei loves all things Christmas. But he doesn't plan on admitting that to anyone anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Kuroo Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote for the holidays, because I have the headcannon that Tsukki loves Christmas and also because there’s just not enough KuroTsukki fic out there!

Tsukishima Kei loved Christmas. It was something he had never told anyone due to the fact that he had a reputation to uphold. But it didn’t change the fact that he had a deep love for any and all things associated with the holiday. Christmas music? Loved it. Santa themed items? Loved them. Christmas sweaters? Sign him up. But could he openly show his love for these wonderful items? Of course not. Sometimes he wondered where exactly his love for the holiday stemmed from, but most of the time he just went with it. It was one of the few things that made him happy, so he didn’t really feel like questioning it.

It was due to this love that when he had his first December away from home, he went all out. He was living alone and there was no one there to judge him during the festive season. Garland down the hall, wreaths on the doors, snowglobes on the table. The whole shebang. And as he sipped his hot cocoa, wearing his Christmas sweater and watching “The Grinch”, he’d never been happier. Sadly, that happiness was quickly shattered by a knock at the door.

He knew it wasn’t Yamaguchi–-just about the only person he’d be happy to see right now–-due to the fact that Yamaguchi would’ve walked right in. So he was left to pause his movie and look through the peephole at his unexpected visitor. The terrible bedhead that greeted him immediately gave away who was on the other side. “What do you want?” he yelled through the door.

“Hello to you, too,” Kuroo replied, his smirk becoming even more distorted through the hole in the door. When Kei didn’t open the door, he went on to say, “I just wanted to drop off some presents from Bokuto and Akaashi. They didn’t have the chance to before they went home, so they asked me to.”

Kei weighed his options before opening the door just enough to receive the presents, but not enough to let Kuroo see his whole apartment. “Oh, thanks.” He reached out to receive the presents, but Kuroo held them back.

“Are you hiding something?”

“What?”

“Why are you acting like you don’t want me to see inside?”

“I’m not. I just don’t want you thinking you’re allowed in my apartment.” Kei realized his mistake as soon as the words were out of his mouth. The one thing anyone should avoid is telling Kuroo what he can’t do. An even more intense smirk broke over his face as he attempted to push the door open. Kei tried to remain composed as he fought to keep the door closed. After a silent struggle, the door flung open. Kuroo hurried in before Kei could close it again.

“Oh ho ho?” he laughed, taking a quick look around the apartment.

“Kuroo, before you say anything…” Kei started, but Kuroo quickly cut him off.

“I didn’t take you for a Christmas person,” he joked, setting down the presents by the couch before walking around to examine all the decorations.

“Yeah, well, what of it?” Kei closed the door, resigned to dealing with Kuroo.

“Nothing, nothing.” Kuroo could barely hold in his laughter. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your movie, by the way.” He gestured to the screen, still paused on a scene from the movie.

“Yeah. Maybe you should leave then.” Kuroo ignored him, sitting down on the couch instead. “Why?” Kei whispered, walking around to face Kuroo. “You’re not staying.”

“Aw, come on. I love this movie. Please?” Kuroo attempted a puppy dog face, but it turned out a little too sneaky. Kei considered his response. He had never necessarily disliked Kuroo. In fact, he didn’t mind spending time with him–-something he would never admit out loud. Ever since meeting him and training with him back in high school, his life had certainly changed. But when they had somehow ended up at the same university, he’d decided against attempting any sort of friendship. He needed to focus on classes and Yamaguchi was more than friend enough.

Kuroo, on the other hand, had decided that a friendship with Kei was necessary. And so Kei found himself spending more and more time with Kuroo-–as well as the recently engaged Bokuto and Akaashi. And the worst part was, he didn’t mind it. They were fun and kept Kei on his toes. He never knew what crazy adventure they would drag him into. And even if it never showed on his face, he enjoyed their antics. So he tried to act annoyed as he sat on the couch with a simple, “Fine.”

Kei quickly resumed the movie and they sat in silence watching for about ten minutes before he realized his hot chocolate had gone cold. As he rose to reheat it, he asked, “Do you want any cocoa?”

“Do you have marshmallows?”

“Yeah.”

“Then yes.”

Kei smiled to himself as he made the cocoa in the kitchen. Not even Kuroo could ruin the Christmas cheer his apartment brought to him. And when he handed Kuroo the mug, he received a weird look in return. “What are you so smug about?” Kuroo asked, sipping the chocolate slowly.

“Nothing,” was his simple response. Kuroo let it drop, but occasionally shot Kei a strange look throughout the rest of the film. When it finished, Kei switched off the TV and rose from the couch. “Well, you stayed for the movie. Now it’s time for you to leave.”

“Not until you open the gifts. I told Bokuto I’d give him a full recap of your reaction.”

Kei sighed, “Fine. But then you’re out.”

“You got it.”

Kei grabbed the bags from the floor and quickly opened the one from Akaashi. It was a nice blazer, dark blue. He nodded in appreciation, setting it aside gently. Then he opened Bokuto’s gift. “Are you kidding me?” he said, pulling items out of the bag. There was a small dinosaur figurine wearing a Santa hat, a mug with a dinosaur on it, and an ugly Christmas sweater that had dinosaurs on it. Kuroo was cackling by this point. “I make one comment about enjoying the new Jurassic World movie and he just runs with it.” Kei was struggling to hide his smile though. He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed dinosaurs–what, they’re cool–and adding the Christmas element just made it so much better.

“He is going to be so thrilled when I tell him your reaction.”

“Happy to help. Can you go now?” He was just about ready to break out laughing and wanted to keep his composure until Kuroo was gone.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going.” He stood up and started heading towards the door. “Oh, by the way, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Nothing, why?”

“No reason.” He opened the door and before closing it behind him said, “Have a good night!” Then he was finally gone. Kei waited a total of three seconds before bursting out laughing. He could barely even look at the dinosaur without giggling like an idiot. Man, he was glad no one was around to witness his break down. But the dinosaur was wearing a freaking Santa hat, it was hilarious. He positioned it on his mantle before putting the mug in the kitchen and the sweater–-along with his new blazer-–in his closet. He was already making plans to wear the sweater tomorrow.

————————————————————————————————

It was seven o’clock at night and Kei was very bored. Finals were over, so he had no school work. And he’d already reorganized his bedroom and bathroom. And there was only so much he could clean. He needed a new hobby. It was as he was considering this that he heard a knock. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach as he peeked through the peephole. His feeling was confirmed as the black haired dork outside the door yelled, “Tsukki, let me in! I brought a movie for you.”

Kei reluctantly opened the door. “What movie?” he asked, keeping the door closed enough to indicate Kuroo wasn’t allowed inside yet.

“It’s called ‘Elf’. I’ve heard it’s really good.” He held up the case for Kei to see. It looked interesting enough.

“Fine.” Kei through the door open, walking back into his apartment without waiting for Kuroo. He set up the system and Kuroo handed him the movie before going to make hot cocoa and some popcorn he had brought. They then watched the movie. Kuroo kept a running commentary and Kei just watched in silence. The movie wasn’t bad, and when it ended Kuroo stood to leave. “Oh, you’re leaving?”

“Yupp. Thanks for watching with me.” Then he was gone, leaving Kei very confused.

This continued over the next few days. Kuroo would show up, they’d watch some kind of Christmas film, and then he would leave. Kei started getting so used to the routine that it took him a while to realize how strange it was. Finally, he asked, “Why are you doing this?”

“What do you mean?” Kuroo looked genuinely confused and it only made Kei feel slightly stupid for asking the question in the first place.

“Coming over here to watch movies. I mean, I get that Bokuto and Akaashi aren’t here, but don’t you have better things you could be doing?” Spending time with other people came to mind.

“Oh, you’re adorable.” Kuroo only sounded a little condescending. “Do you really not get what I’m doing?” Kei could feel his ears going red.

“I get that we’re kind of friends, I guess, but this just seems like a bit much.”

“Are you not enjoying it?” Kuroo smirked, taking a step closer to Kei.

“I wouldn’t say that.” He couldn’t make eye contact. “I like Christmas movies.”

“Oh really? Is that the only part you enjoy?” Another step closer. Kei just stared. After a minute of silence, Kuroo finally snapped, “Damn, Tsukki, I’m flirting with you! Do you get it now?” More silence as that sentence sunk into Kei’s mind.

Was this flirting? He’d never really done a ton of it in the past, so he wasn’t very familiar. And Yamaguchi always told him he had the romantic sense of a toadstool. But he always assumed he would realize it if it was happening. Apparently he was wrong. Which didn’t make him very happy. On the other hand, Kuroo was flirting with him. Which must mean he likes Kei as more than just a friend. Weird, but not necessarily a bad weird. At least, he didn’t think so. “Oh.”

“I knew you were bad at the whole romantic thing, but dude, come on. I thought I was being obvious. Taking interest in the things you liked, coming over to your place, sitting close to you on the couch. Did you not realize any of it?”

Kei thought some more. Did Kuroo not actually like these Christmas movies? Also, had he been sitting close on the couch? He’d barely noticed. “Sorry,” he mumbled, not really sure what the proper response was in this situation. He had too many emotions rolling around in his head right now.

“Sorry? That’s all you have to say. Tsukki, do you understand what flirting is?”

“Of course I do, idiot.”

“Are you sure? Cause you seem to be really lost.”

“Shut up! I was only lost because you suck at it.”

“Oh really? You’re blaming me for this?”

“Maybe!” They’d gotten increasingly closer during this whole argument and were now standing mere inches apart. Their breathing was heavy from yelling, which did not help Kei think clearly.

“Look,” Kuroo started, his voice quieter now, almost a whisper. “I’ll make this easy for you. Tsukishima Kei, I like your stupid dorky face. Will you go out with me?”

Kei paused. One. Two. Three seconds. He tried to collect his thoughts and put them into a cohesive sentence, but suddenly thinking seemed like some foreign thing and all he wanted to do was act. So instead he reached out and pulled Kuroo’s lips to his. It was such an impulse decision, but it just made sense. And as they kissed, everything seemed to slide into place. Of course he fell for this idiot. Ever since they’d met in high school, Kuroo had been able to keep up with him. He’d answered sass with sass and sarcasm with sarcasm. He’d helped Kei get over himself and start progressing in volleyball. And most of all, he’d always been so damn attractive. Kei had never really thought about it, but there’d always been a slight physical attraction under the surface that he’d never really addressed until now. And it was all coming out now.

They tore into each other. Kuroo quickly pushed Kei onto the couch where they made out–-hard-–for about five minutes before Kuroo finally pulled away to ask, “I’m assuming this means yes?”

“Yes, you idiot.” And Kei couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he said it.

“Good.”

And then they were kissing again. And even after they stopped and watched another Christmas movie-–“White Christmas” this time-–they stayed snuggled up on the couch. Kuroo would pepper kisses along Kei’s neck and jaw and Kei would keep threatening, “If you tell anyone we snuggled, I will kill you.” Which only ever got small laughs in return. But even though Kei wouldn’t admit it, it was one of the happiest nights of his life. And it only made him love Christmas even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr on Christmas, posting it here a little late. Oh well, hope you enjoy it anyways :)
> 
> Kudos are Thanksgiving! Comments are Christmas :)


End file.
